Maia's Dream
by LindsayOrdone
Summary: Maia has a dream based on her diary entry on and she explains it and the goingson postdream.
1. My Dream

April 26, 2007

I should have known the moment I woke up from that dream that it wasn't a dream. Lately, none of my dreams have been dreams. Like that time I had that dream that Mommy would turn into a monster. She would have if she hadn't slipped her hospital bracelet in the maintenance man's pocket. Tess had used her mind control ability on Mommy and on that man. That ability would really come to my advantage when I want something and Mommy won't let me, but I'm stuck with this precog ability. Well, I guess it's okay since I can warn people about bad stuff and give them news about the good stuff. Anyway, in my dream, I was in my classroom at the 4400 Center and my math teacher, Barry, said that we needed to learn the "new math." He instructed us to stare at the sign in the classroom that read, "The 4400 Center." All of us were staring at it for what seemed like hours, but then the other kids gave up and started doodling and passing notes back and forth. I kept staring because I don't like to miss out on important information. All of a sudden, the sign started to ticker up from 4400 then to 4401, then to 4402, and then to 4403. Then it just stopped. I made myself wake up, but I was still as scared as I was in my dream. I started to think about if this was true and shortly after, I realized who I was and what my ability is and that my visions and dreams have never been wrong yet.

Mommy was able to stop my dream about her becoming a monster because I told her about it right as soon as I woke up, but if three other 4400s exist and we don't know about it, no matter who I tell, it can not be changed or stopped. They could be the three people who put an end to this world or they could go after my mommy or Tom and then who would stop them? They could be like Isabelle, Jordan Collier or Matthew (even though he is dead now). They could also be good people who are here to help the world, like Ms. Tobey and Ms. Mareva and Barry. We already returned. There is no turning back. I guess I should tell Mommy about my dream.


	2. Aunt April

April 29, 2007

I told Mommy about my dream and she looked so scared. I'm not sure if she will do anything to look into it though. Right now, I'm sitting in my room because Aunt April is here and she's upset at Mommy and Ben again. She didn't know we were going to Spain, so she stopped by while we were gone and because we didn't come home, she freaked out. I'm staying away.

Mommy just got home and she and Aunt April are yelling at each other and yep, Aunt April's leaving again. I should go talk to Mommy and make sure she's okay.


	3. Psychometry

April 30, 2007

When Mommy came home from work today, she told me that she and Tom found one of the lost 4400's, which I guess it should now be one of the 4401's, because we don't know if 4403 really exist. Her name is Jessie Douglas and she says her ability is psychometry, which means that she touch an object and see certain aspects of a person who has touched the same object, but only simple things like if they have good or bad intentions and she reported that it only works on other 4400-whatevers.

The 4400 Center should be up and running again this summer, right before school starts back up and Mommy said I could go back (after a lot of begging). I had a dream that it won't be run by Jordan Collier though. It will, in fact, be run by another 4400-whatever. This woman had dark brown hair and she was wearing a pink collared shirt with a black jacket over it. I didn't see her face though, but she looks nice. Ms. Tobey, Ms. Mareva, and Barry won't have to worry about their jobs going anywhere because this new lady is very comfortable with their teachings. Even though I don't know what Ms. Douglas looks like, I know it isn't her because when I asked Mommy what she looked like, she said blonde hair and she dresses like she likes listening to hard rock music and stuff. I'm more partial to Frank Sinatra myself, but whatever.

We don't actually go back to school until September, but since I told Mommy about my dream instead of waiting for that classroom scene, she will either be able to seek the help of these lost 4400-whatevers or make sure they are stopped if they are bad. It seems like this Jessie woman is nice and that she has good intentions. I hope so.


	4. Mommy's Work

May 1, 2007

Mommy doesn't usually like to tell me things about what goes on at work, but everyday when she gets home, I bombard her with questions about the missing people. She didn't have anything to report for today, but she will tomorrow. This time it will be a man and he will be able to attract woman just by talking to them, but for some reason, it won't affect Mommy. Maybe because she has Ben and it only works on women who are single? I don't know. It will affect Ms. Jarvis though. I should probably try to explain this to Mommy so she can seclude the women of the office, so they won't be unable to work. Maybe they can give this man some duct tape or something. I'm really interested in his name. A name can tell a lot about a person. I'm having so many problems seeing anything about the last missing person. I know it will be a woman, she will run the 4400 Center (except it will be changed to the 4403 Center), she is good and her ability has something to do with love. She loves kids intensely. Kids she knows. It'll come in handy when she becomes a mother, but other than that, it has no real use. I have to tell Mommy about all this. Maybe it will save her some time looking.


	5. The Necklace

May 2, 2007

Oh my gosh! Like I said, Mommy came home today and she told me some things that I have to write down. I'm so excited, I can hardly breathe. Come to find out, Mommy's not so different from me. After I finished writing my entry for yesterday, I told Mommy about the man that I saw in my vision. The one with the ability to attract women by just talking. She decided that she would use my idea about the duct tape so she would still be able to work, even though I told her it wouldn't affect her. Sure enough, he told her, "Hello," before she could get the duct tape on him and it didn't affect Mommy, but when Mommy got there, the man was already talking to Ms. Jarvis and she was about to talk the man into doing some things that Mommy stopped herself from telling me. His name is Stanley Moore and he doesn't know how to control his ability. Mommy sent the man to NTAC Medical and hopefully they will be able to find out how to control his ability. Fortunately, the other news that I have is even better than the man's name.

Mommy called in Jessie Douglas again to try and find out if she could feel anything about this Stanley guy. She was wondering if was able to get his ability under control, would he use it for good or bad. Jessie said he would use it for bad after touching the man's wedding ring. He will be in quarantine for a very long time. Anyway, Mommy laid out her necklace on her desk because her neck was hurting and when she started to rub it, Jessie picked up the necklace to tell Mommy how beautiful it was. Mommy told her, "Thank you," and that it was a present from me for Mother's Day. Jessie told her that her love for me was a love that comes deep within her and that from the moment Mommy was born, I was destined to be her daughter. The lady smiled and Mommy took her necklace back and thanked the lady, but then she remembered that Jessie's powers only work on other 4400-whatevers. She could tell that Mommy was good and that she truly loves me with all that's in her! When she came home, she looked scared, but I think this is the best news ever. I shouldn't really show Mommy how happy I am because this changes so much for her. I guess now that she knows she is one of us, she will understand a little bit better, but that is why the man's talking didn't affect Mommy. Other 4400-whatevers are immune to it because of something that happened with the Promicin and since Mommy was being injected with it by Tess and Dr. Burkhoff, she had it in her system even though she wasn't getting it regularly like other 4400-whatevers.

They are still trying to figure everything out as to how Mommy was watching us land at Highland Beach, but I know because I saw it. I just didn't know it was her. I think I will let her figure it out unless she asks me, but I will write it. That night, Mommy landed at exactly the same time we did, but the future people altered her and everyone else's memories and sent her back a few minutes before we landed, so she would think she was watching it and experiencing it for the first time. She was taken and sent back here for a purpose. The purpose was for me. Don't get me wrong, I still love my mommy and my daddy back in 1946, but just like Mommy, I was taken for a reason. I was taken and sent back to help people and Mommy was taken and sent back to help me, to be my mom. I don't think she's figured out just how great this is and how happy I am. I hope she doesn't stay scared for too much longer. It's not so bad.

The End


End file.
